


Auto-Erotic

by GuardianFenrir



Series: The Tales of Team Wayward [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), League of Legends, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianFenrir/pseuds/GuardianFenrir
Summary: 2B finds herself alone while the rest of her team completes a mission.  Finding herself frustrated and more than a little pent-up, she decides to... alleviate some stress all on her own.A commission by a friend!
Relationships: Polyamorous - 2B/Fenrir(OC)/Brigitte/Aqua
Series: The Tales of Team Wayward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947196
Kudos: 4





	Auto-Erotic

Masturbation.  
An act many living beings used as a method of stress relief.  
2B had become quite familiar with the word as of late. This was the third time this week she had found herself with a burning sensation she felt the need to relieve, and not a single soul around to help her do so.  
Here she was again, tucked away into a quiet corner of the outpost she and her team were supposed to be defending together, waiting for them to return from their pre-emptive attack against a flood of Grimm that were scheduled to arrive here soon.  
Her hand wandered underneath her dress as she leaned back against the wall, feeling the vibrations of the power generator outside thrumming against it. She could wait to hear when they were coming back, but… the feeling as she pressed her back against the smooth wall was… enticing.  
The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable, and she found her mind drifting towards certain fantasies she had been discussing with her loves, as well as a handful of her own private dreams as her hand drifted further down, pressing firmly above the cloth separating her core from her fingers, stroking up and down above her very warm and very wet clit.  
She was having a hard time choosing a single fantasy to draw from. Was she being made love to by all of her partners at once? Four sets of hands roaming her body, kneading her breasts, groping at her ass, a hand on her cheek as she rode to the completion of both herself and her partner? Feeling either the hot gush of cum rush inside her, or matching the climax of one of the others as they moaned in delight together?  
Or maybe she was surrounded by the very Grimm said partners were hunting, helpless, blade out of her reach and clothes ripped asunder, exposing her wanting flesh to a tide of extremely vicious and… large monsters. Monsters that hadn’t relieved themselves in such a way for weeks, maybe months. Maybe they’d pin her to the ground, snarling, drooling all over her nearly naked body just before they revealed equally large dicks. To be lifted into the air by one, impaled on his throbbing member, a second plunging into her ass moments later…  
She hadn’t noticed her hand slip underneath her leotard, her middle finger barely reaching within herself as the others rubbed her lips. To say she was wet would have been an understatement.  
Maybe it was best she remove her clothes. She didn’t exactly have the ability to clean them out here if they became… lubricated.  
She willed away her clothes with her external armor control chip, finding them slowly fading away as though they had never existed in the first place, soon stark naked in the privacy of no one’s company but her own.  
And still just as horny.  
There were many things she disliked about her newfound humanity, but this, the feeling of sheer want on her own part was not something she hated, as it was almost always followed by the incredible feeling of ecstasy that an orgasm gave her. She wasted no time in continuing her ministrations, using one hand to fondle a now-exposed breast while she continued stimulating her clit, choosing to hold off on re-entering herself in an effort to build herself up.  
“Mmm…” she couldn’t resist moaning as she thought about Brigitte’s firm hands fondling her instead of her own, Aqua between her legs… or Fenrir pounding her ass as she lay on top of him, Byleth on top of her in a sixty-nine position, pleasuring each other as she moaned from the man beneath her.  
She caught herself working her clit even more furiously before she meant to, the visions swirling in her mind causing her to become even more lustful than she had been before. When she saw all of them again…  
“Mm!!” she bit down on her finger in an unnecessary attempt to silence herself as she approached her first orgasm. “N- not yet,” she almost cursed her body for giving in so soon. A body built to be humanity’s finest and she felt like for whatever reason, she had been built with the fastest pleasure system in history. She felt like she came twice as much as the others.  
Not that she was complaining.  
She caved and allowed her first orgasm to rush through her body, squealing out in delight as her fluids began to trickle down her legs, which were now quite shaky from the feeling. She glared at her legs in frustration, finding herself annoyed they could stand compression, bullets, the full swing of a sword…  
But one orgasm and suddenly she was a sputtering mess.  
In defiance of herself, she pressed on, slipping the first knuckle of her middle finger inside herself as she slid her other hand onto her clit, starting off just as slowly as she had before, but quickening her pace much faster this time, surpassing the speed of which she rubbed herself not too long after.  
“Nnaa… nff…” she grunted as she continued, now entering her whole finger inside herself. Her moan became a light hiss as she felt her finger hit the back of her entrance, and did not hesitate in stroking within, stimulating the most sensitive part of her body with a vigor that she barely ever used on herself, though she was beginning to regret that fact the more the fucked herself.  
And Brothers was she doing that now, thrusting her finger in and out of herself at a pace that she didn’t expect an ordinary human could match, now leaning fully against the wall as her legs began to give way more. She finally accepted her fate and began sliding down, resting her ass against the significantly colder floor, but found herself far too involved to move to a more comfortable position.  
Her next orgasm came not long after, causing her to arch her back and thump her head against the wall, but the small amount of pain it caused her was nothing compared to the flood of pleasure that ripped through her, rending her mind into an even more lust-addled mess than she already was. She had registered the small pool that she had created beneath herself, but had no plans to stop quite yet, pulling out her finger for only a moment before adding her index and reaching them halfway within herself, savoring the feeling of the increased girth before she returned to her aggressive posture.  
She actually found herself sitting there far longer than she had intended, finding that perhaps the brief moment of rest she had taken was doing something for her sex drive, allowing her to return to a more controlled state. She swirled her fingers around as she rested, finding the moments she found a particularly sensitive spot a welcome reprieve from the more violent sensations she had been causing herself prior. While they were indeed welcome, the change of pace was more desirable to her in this given moment, and it allowed her mind to unfog… and the fantasies to return.  
Two large, naked, and well-hung men approached her, on her knees. The first wrapped his hand around her head and grasped her hair roughly, enough that it caused her some pain, and thrust her forward onto his shaft. The second grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, not breaking her work on the shaft in front of her, moving her so that she was even like a board in the air, feet dangling in the air, and thrust himself into her, his long, twitchy cock reaching into the very deepest part of her…  
“Ahhn!” she had already cum again after just a few seconds, fuck. She had once again started all but impaling herself as the fantasy hit, inspiring her to ravage herself instead of the gentle pace she had begun taking.  
Now she was annoyed, no longer feeling in control of her own pleasure and instead giving in to a primal urge she shouldn’t even have to begin with.  
Alright, maybe there was one thing about her humanity that annoyed her when it came to her sexual desires. She usually craved the love and attention of a partner more than anything else, but when she felt particularly backed up, when she desperately needed that release, there was nothing in all of the worlds that would stop her from achieving it. Sometimes that overwrote her own personal needs, and that… that would occasionally be frustrating.  
There was a sound outside, nothing significant, but for a moment it made her hopeful that her team was back from their portion of the quest. She held in place, fingers still inside herself as she waited for a door to open, or for the voices of her loves.  
A minute passed before she sighed, her hopes dashed for the moment. She turned that annoyance onto herself, continuing to thrust her fingers in and out in a rhythmic, yet violent motion, reaching the full length of her middle and index fingers inside herself with every thrust. She could feel her next orgasm approaching close, this one at least feeling more in her own control than the last. It was less desperate, more furious, like instead of needing to do this out of a primal need, she was doing this to spite it, to show that she was in control of her lusts, and not the other way around.  
That made her feel significantly more powerful.  
The waves of pleasure surged within her once again, like the violent waves of a hurricane crashing against the shore. She reveled in the feeling, savoring the sheer joy that started in her toes and coursed up her shapely legs, through her sensitive core, up her spine, and out through the top of her head, giving her a surprisingly clear feeling now, free of the lust that had been binding her.  
That didn’t mean she was done yet.  
She delved into her fantasies again, this time finding more clarity in her desires as she envisioned her loves, her family return from their mission to find her casually awaiting them on the second floor of this building, attending to whatever business she had left. They would enter, chatting amongst themselves before one of them rushed up to her and wrapped her in a hug, followed by a kiss… and another partner would suddenly be behind her, as she broke from her first kiss, they would pull her into one of their own, and another, and another, all four of them kissing her with a loving passion, perhaps once or twice leaving a small trail of saliva as they drew away. Her clothes would be gently tugged at and removed as they did, her dress tugged open at first, then tugged off of her arms by the next pair of hands, her breath catching as her breasts were fondled.  
She bit her lip in excitement, this was a fantasy she wanted to live desperately, and she almost stopped her session there with the sheer hope of reserving her next orgasm for them, but she chose to pursue that particular rabbit, envisioning herself as the center of attention for what would not have been the first time in her life, but that didn’t make it any less appealing.  
Her fingers delicately slid over her clit as she touched herself again, choosing to focus her attention there instead of re-entering her core. She rubbed in a circular motion, rocking her hips as she felt the slow build-up swell within. The moan she had been repressing since she had started envisioning this fantasy could not be held back any longer, and she found herself almost sad that no one was around to hear the sound, even she was turned on by it.  
Which is why it was such a shame that this time the sound she heard was, in fact, the sound of her team returning.  
The door downstairs opened up loud enough that it disrupted her stupor, but she was relieved to hear the voices of Brigitte and Byleth just after, easing her moment of fear that it was someone- or something- other than them.  
“Bea, you here?” she heard the slightest touch of worry in Brigitte’s voice. “We’re all back, everything went smooth. You okej?”  
2B smiled to herself as she stood upright, still a little weak at the knees. “I am here, Brigitte,” she called back. “Is anyone with you?”  
Brigitte sounded more relieved now. “Just us,” she replied. “Fen and Aqua are outside.”  
“Would you mind getting them for me?” 2B’s smile grew wider. “I’d like you all to see something…”  
Maybe fantasies weren’t her only method of relief after all.


End file.
